Resident Evil: School of Survival Short story
by JillsPimp
Summary: What would it be like to be a senior in high school, a couple of weeks from graduation, and have the tvirus that destroyed the local raccon city six years earlier? This is a one page, 3 chapter story, really quick. Please leave reviews. Thanks.


Prolouge

A small town right out side of Raccon City, had it's water supply infected by the T-Virus. The only thing was that the T-Virus was such a super small amout,t hat it had no effect, but where it had started to multiplied slowly. After six year it had finally gotten multiplied enough it would start to mutate and become active again. It started to do it damage on May 7th, 2004. The story tells what happens at Livingston High School and follows the actions of Jesse Taylor.

Chapter One: In the beginning

It was the end of the school day on the seventh of May. I was staying after school getting ready for the vocational compitions that were going to happen the next day. I wasn't the only boy from the auto class that was there. James Will and Matt Russell were also there, they were down in the auto shop. I was carrying my auto body and mechanics books with me. I went by the gymnaisum to see the cheerleaders practicing. I was heading for my locker which was near the main office. I had one of the earphone from my Ipod in my ear. I looked in the main office. The principal, the assistant principale, and the secretarys were gone. I went to the door of the office. They were locked. I looked threw the glass, it was dark inside. I headed back towards the stairs near the gymnasium. I wanted to see the cheerleaders again. As I went by the gymnaisum I heard one of them yell. I put my back aginst the wall near the door. One of them yelled.

"There's a group of savage people outside, and Catlins fell and sprained her leg." said one of the cheerleaders.

I sprung up and ran into the cheerleader.

"Where is she?" I asked consurned.

"She's right out the exit." she pointed to the glass door.

I ran to the door and slammed it open. The group was getting closer. I looked for Catlin. SHe was on the ground in pain. I ran over to her. I didn't ask any questions, and picked her up and carried her in my arms. I got her inside the doors. I sat her down on the groud easily. I blocked the door, with allt hat was around. I then went threw the second set of door that went into the gym. I carried her in, then closed the big metal doors. I locked them and barricaded them up. I went over to Catlin.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I think I sprained my leg, and my wrist is out of joint. " she said with tears in her eyes.

"Want me to pop it back into place?" I asked.

She knodded yes.

"Want something to bite on?" I asked.

"Will it hurt that bad?" she asked.

I knodded my head truthfully.

"I'll take something then." she said.

I took out my leather bifold wallet. She opened her mouth. I put in there.

"Bite on it has hard as you want." I said.

I took her right arm, and used my hands to pop it back in place.

"I'm going to start." I said.

She knodded. I took my hand, and started to twist her hand, so it would pop back in place. I did slowly, but it came to the point, I had to snap it back in. I snapped it quickly. She bit my wallet hard enough it had teeth marks in it. I let go of her arm when I was done. She was amazed she could use her hand again. She handed me my wallet. I took it and put it back in my back pocket.

"Thanks." she said with a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Your welcome." I replied.

I wiped the tears from her eyes then I put my hand out to help her up. She took my hand and I pulled her up. She started hobble on her foot. I could see it hurt bad. I put my arm around her waist. She put her arm around my shoulders.

"You want to go sit down?" I asked.

"I want to be somewhere safe." she said.

I didn't know where would be safe, cause I wouldn't trust alot of those cheerleaders with a dollar.

"You can sit in my truck, it has reclining seats, and I'll be there to watch over you and help you." I said.

It was the onlything I could think of.

"Sounds good." she said with a smile.

"Ok." I said.

I helped her to the stairs. The stairs were to narrow for me to help her down. I let go of her. She let go of me. I swept her up in my arms. She had her arms around my neck holding on. I carried her by her legs. She took the other earphone and put in her ear. Her started to move to the tune of the song. I carried her tot he bottom of the stairs. When we got to the bottom I just decided to carry her to the auto shop. As I carried her to the auto shop, her body got closer to mine. She layed her head on my shoulder. I opened the auto door to see James and Matt catching there breath. I walked over to my truck. It was a Black 1995 Ford F350 Crew Cab 7.3 Powerstroke Diesal. I opened up the drivers door and climbed up the nerf bar. I sat Catlin down in the drivers seat. I took my Ipod out of my pocket, and handed it to her. She took it in her hand. She smiled a big smile. She pulled the lever and reclined the seat. She then turn to her side. She looked at me. She eyed me from head to toe. She smiled then yawned. She closed her eyes. I went over to James and Matt.

"Why you guys out of breath?" I asked

"We had to close the doors before those monsters got in." Said Matt.

"Well guys I'll be right back." I said heading for the door.

They didn't reply. I walked back towards the steps. I climbed them like I usually did. I heard alot of chatter from the gym, which was were I was going. I walked up to the gym doors. Well guess what they had a football meeting today, about next year. Well all the football players were there. I went over to one of the cheerleaders.

"Do you know where Catlins bag and clothes are?" I asked politely.

"Yes in the girls locker room." she replied just as nice as I asked.

"Would you please go get them for me so I can take them to her?" I asked.

"Yes I can." she said.

The girls ran to the locker room. She came back just as quick as she went. SHe handed me a full duffle bag.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"You welcome." she said in a happy tone.

I walked away. It was odd to her them speak to me in a nonnasty tone. Very few of them didn't. I carried the duffle bag down the steps and into the auto shop. I went over to my truck. The door was still ajar. This time Catlin had her eye's open.

"Here's your clothes, I gets cold in this shop, and I don't need you catching a cold." I said with a smile.

She got up and took the duffle bag. SHe stretched out and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said.

"Want to get changed?" I asked.

"Id like to." she said.

"We me to help you get to the girls room?" I asked.

She knodded.

I bent over and picekd her up like I had before. I grabbed her bag also. We headed towards the door. She put one of the earpohone in my ear. The song "Baptism of Jese Taylor." played. I took it out.

"They baptised Jesse Taylor in cetear creek last sunday. Jesus jained a soul and satan lost a good right hand. They all cried Hallelujiha when Jesse's head went under. Cause this time he went under for the lord." I sang.

I set her down at the door of the girls room.

"You know the song well?" asked Catlin.

"I'm named after the song." I said.

Chapter 2: Fresh Start

She knodded. I handed her the duffle bag. She took it and went into the girls room. I waited outside the door. I heard a crash and a yelp. I got in that door double time. There sitting on the floor in her pants and a pink bra was Catlin. I went over to her.

"You ok?" I asked crouched down beside her.

"I lost my balance on my foot." she said.

I put my arm around her waist. I picked her up and got her on her feet. She looked down on the floor. I grabbed the shirt she pulled out of her duffle bag. I put it over her head, and her head pokked out the center hole. She put her arms up and i threw the sleeves. The shirt was a blue Lynard Skynard shirt.

"I would have never thought of you as a person who likes Lynard Skynard. " I said.

"I like alot of there song." she said giving me a smile.

I couldn't control myself. I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She put her arms around my neck and put her legs around my waist. I rubbed my nose aginst hers. She smiled a big smile. She then violently kissed me. I didn't resist. I went along. I thought why. Was it the situation, was there somethign romantic going on. I couldn't see anything romantic about a bath room. I felt her tounge touch mine. My tounge did the same. It was odd. I'd never had a girl go so wild so quick. It slowly came to a hault. She quit and so did I. I looked deep into here watery blue eye's. They looked like small lakes of water.

"You want to get back to the shop or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you." Said Catlin.

"You want me to carry you back?" I asked.

"Piggy back!" she said in a super joyful tone that I couldn't say no to.

"Yeah." I said.

She got her duffle bag and jumped on my back. I put my hands around and held on to her legs. We walked out into the hall. I headed towards the auto shop.

"You seem really sweet." said Catlin.

"I am when I can be." I said.

Catlin chuckled. We got to the shop. I went over to the truck. I spun around so she could sit down in the seat. She got off my back and sat in the seat.

"So your named after that song?" she asked.

"Yep I'm from Ohio, and the song was sung by a group called The Joyfularies." I said.

"Oh." she replied.

"Yeah, so what you want to talk about?" I asked leaning aginst the truck.

"I don't know." said Catlin.

She put crossed her arms and started to move them up and down. She was cold. I looked at my watch. I was seven.

"You cold?" I asked.

She knodded yes.

I went to the back passanger door of the cab. I opened it. I carried everything in my truck. I carried my accustic guitar, my electric guitar, my banjo, a fender tone-master guitar amp, a berlin case with my pistols, a sleeping bag, and a blanket. I took the blanket from under the back seat. I unfolded it. I close the door and went back up front. Catlin had scooted over. She patted the drivers seat. I climbed in, and closed the door. She scooted closer and put her legs over my legs. She put her arms around mine. I put the blanket around us. She cuddled up close to me. The monster outside started to bang aginst the garge doors. It startled Catlin.

"It's ok, I won't let them get you." I said.

She kissed me on the cheek.

"So want to talk about anything?" I asked.

She looked at me and shrugged.

"I love you." I said.

She teared up. She then moved quickly over to the passangers seat. I scooted over, past the shifter. I put my around her, and used my left hand to turn her head towards me.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know if you mean that or if your just saying that." she said.

"I think you mean it I just don't know." said Catlin.

"Why you so shook up by I love you?" I asked.

The water works opened up.

"Most fo the time boys just use me as a play thing, a sex toy." she said crying really hard.

I put my arms around her. She took her head and planted it in my chest. After a good minuet of crying she showed her face. I took my thumb and wiped the tears from under her eye's.

"I'm not here to use you, I'm here to love you." I said.

She stopped crying and smiled. We started to talk about diffrent thing, what we liked to do, what we wanted to do. I found out we went to the same church. She was there for sunday school and church, I was just there for church. We talked for hours. I checked my watch I had just clicked half past ten.

"Well I'm going to get my sleeping bag and sleep in the bed." I said.

"Ok, sleep tight." she said.

As I got out she got into the drivers seat. SHe reclined it. I closed the door and went to the back door. I opened it up. I got my book, and my sleeping bag. I the seat had reclined back into the rear area. Before I closed the door I kissed her on the lips.

"Good night." she said.

"Good night." I replied.

I climbed into the bed of the truck. I unrolled my sleeping bag. I took of my boots and sat them in the corner of the bed. I unzipped my sleeping bag, and got inside. I left it unzipped. I took a small mag light I kept in my pocket out, and turned it on. It put it in my mouth and held it with my teeth, I layed my head on a tire I had in the back of the truck. I used the light so I could read my book. I started to read and I read into the book about a chapter and a half. Then I heard a noise. It sounded like a door opening the shutting. I slid my right hand into my pocket, latching on to my knife. I listened closely to the foot steps that grew closer. Then Catlin appeared at the end of the bed.

"I can't sleep, and I'm cold." she said.

I patted the space that was right next to me in my sleeping bag. She climbed up onto the tailgate and crawled back to me. She sat and looked at me. I turned and looked at her. She kept looking. I took the light out of my mouth.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm suprised to see you reading." said Catlin.

"I like horror novels." I said.

"Oh." she replied.

"You going to get in?" I asked.

"Yeah in a minuet." replied Catlin.

I kept reading, but I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She had taken her shirt off, and crawled into the sleeping bag. I turned and looked at her.

"I can't sleep with a shirt on." she said.

"I wasn't going to ask." I said.

I turned the light off, and put it in my boot. I took the book, and set it down. I then wiggled my self into the sleeping bag. Catlin got close to me. She was shivering. I put my arm around her. She got close. Her body was next to mine. She then put her head down under my chin. I put my chin on top of he head.

"I love you." I wispered.

"I love you too." she replied putting her arms around me.

We feel asleep in each others arms.

Chapter 3: It's a beautiful morning.

In the morning I awoke to the sound of foot steps. I opened my eyes. A headed popped up from the side of the truck.

"Hay Jess you up?" asked Matt.

I lifted my head.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I see why." said Matt leaving.

He had seen that Catlin was sleeping in the same sleeping bag as me. Her head arose from inside the sleeping bag.

"Good morning starshine." I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"You been awake long?" asked Catlin.

"No." I replied.

"Good." she replied.

I unzipped the sleeping bag and got out. I poked my head up. There was more than just Matt and James down here. There were some cheerleaders, and a few football players. I took the mag light out of my boot and put it in my pocket. I then slipped my boots on.

"You look so peaceful when you put your boots on." said Catlin leaning on her elbow.

"Your the one thats peaceful and beautiful." I said giving her another kiss on the lips.

She got up, and put her shirt on. She then leaned in a kissed me. This another one of those passionate ones like from the day before. We kissed for a good straight minuet. We got up. I just left the sleeping bag in the bed. I went and jumped of the tailgate. Catlin walked to the end. I put my hands on her hips, and lifted her up and sat her down on the ground. She then took my hand unexpectedly. She had a grasp on my hand. I loved it. I grasped her hand. She followed me. I went around to the passanger side and opened up the back door. I had my mini fridge and a cooler on the passangers side. I opened up the mini fridge.

"You want anything?" I asked.

"Whatever you got." said Catlin.

"Want cereal?" I asked, taking out a half gallon container of milk.

"That sounds good." she replied.

I put my hand under the back seat I pulled out two clean bowls. I then searched for the bag a silverware. I finally found it. I took out two spoons.

"Why you have all this diffrent stuff in you truck?" asked Catlin.

"MY parents died last year, and well I just let my older brother have the house and stuff, I just live where ever I can park for the night." I replied taking the box of cereal out from under the seat.

I poured some choclate cereal that was left into the bowls. I threw the box behind me. I then poured milk in the bowls. I handed one of the bowl with a spoon to Catlin. She took it and sat on the nerf bar. I took my bowl and spoon and sat next to her on the nerf bar. We ate, and I took the bowls over to the hose int he shop, and sprayed the bowls and spoon. I let the dry then I put them back.

"What you want to do?" asked Catlin.

"I'm figuring on a way to get out of here, and this town." I replied.

"Will you take me with you?" she asked.

I thought. How could I leave her here. I couldn't say no.

"Yeah you were already factured into the equation." I said.

She smiled, she acted happy to think that someone thought of her, and cared for her.

"What you doing Catlin?" asked a footplayer in a ticked voice.

"Nothing." she replied.

"You get over here now." he demanded

"I'll take care of him don't worry." wispered Catlin into my ear.

She walked over to him. He took her by the arm and moved her so I couldn't see them. I didn't like the situation outside anyway, and I wasn't in the mood for bullshit. I grabbed the berlin case, and sat it ontop of the mini fridge. I dialed in the compintation and the locks poped. I opened it. Inside were my two pistols. Ebony and Ivory. One was a blue 45. caliber pistol and the other was a stainless steel 45. caliber pistol. All of a sudden I heard Catlins, it sounded like she had been slapped. I jumped onto the nerf bar and onto the hood of my truck. The sound of my boots moving across the hood was a distinct noise. I could see Catlin on the groumd holding right cheek. I seen the boy yelling at her. Everyone was looking at me except Catlin who was in tears and the boy who was yelling at her. I whistled. He and Catlin looked at me. Now everyone in the room was looking for me. Some people were so shocked they were bearly breathing.

"What the hell you think your doing to her?" I yelled at him.

"None of you fucking business." he yelled back.

I jumped off the hood of my truck and walked over to him with one of my pistols pointing at him.

"You don't have the fucking balls to shoot me." he said in a cokcy voice.

I took both pistols and without looking pulled the trigger putting a 45. caliber round in each of his knee's. He feel to his knee's.

"I can't stand people whp think they are all that, and I cant stand guys who hit weman." I said.

My left foot came up, and I axe kicked him in the shoulder. He fell flat on the ground. I went over to Catlin and picked her up. She put her arms around me. I took over to the truck,a dn put her in on the passanger side. I went over to the drivers side. I climbed in the truck. I cranked it and the turbo diesal engine started up,a nd smoke poured out of the stacks in the back. I rolled down the windows.

"Hay James matt, get in, cause were goignt o leave." I yelled.

James and Matt ran and jumped int he back of the truck. James had pressed the garage door opener button when He came. I waited for the door to open fully. I then let of the clutch and I sent the big truck flying backwards and hitting all these zombies. I then put it into 2nd gear. The truck got up and went. Catlin stopped crying and scooted over to me. She kissed me on the cheek. I put my arm around her. We were cruising, so I didn't need to shift. No one was on the road. I just got over into the other lane.

"Look were in europe." I said in a corny voice.

Catlin laughed and snuggled up aginst me. I looked at my side mirror. James and Matt were acting like dogs.

"Well here comes part two of my plan." I said holding onto Catlin tightly.

I did a quick turn into a truck terminal. I down shifted and brought it to a stop. I rolled down my window.

"Were going to load this up on a lowboy trailer, you guys can ride in the truck While I drive the semi." I said to Matt and James, who jumped out and rushed for the nearest lowboy trailer around. They sat down the ramps. I drove the truck up the ramps, and parked it. I got out, and Catlin got out on my side.

"You guys strap it down, Catlin and Me will find a truck." I said.

James and Matt knodded, getting the tie down straps from the box on the front of the trailer. I ran to a newer Mack Semi. I went over to it, and opened it up. It was brand spanken new, the keys were in it. I got in, and started it up. Catlin ran around to the other side, and climbed in. I put the big truck in reverse and pulled up to the trailer.

"Stay in here." I said.

"Will you be okay?" asked Catlin.

"Yes I will." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. I got out and ran to James and matt.

"We got company." said James pointing to a group of zombies.

"We can get this trailer hooked up quick enough." I said.

We got the trailer hooked up and all the air lines hooked up. Matt and James got in the F350, and I got back in the rig. I put the gear selector in second gear, so we could pickup speed.

"Can you drive one of these?" asked Catlin concerned.

I sat forward and dug for my wallet. I took it out, and looked at it. I pointed to were it said CDL. She looked.

"Good." she said.

"Were 18, I got my drivers license and CDL, and I know you got your License." I said.

"Yeah but I can't drive standard." she replied.

"You'll never guess how many gears this has." I said.

"Six." she replied.

"Nope thirteen with five overdrives and two reverse." I said.

Her mouth dropped.

"Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?" I asked.

She got up and made her way over to my lap. I started to kiss her on her neck. I slowly made it up to her ear. I lightly bit her ear. She then squirmed around. She then was facing me. We kissed, I kept one eye on the road. I down shifted into second overdrive, so I wouldn't need to shift. We kissed for a bit. Are tounge tangled, and all that happy stuff. Well after a long drive we ended up me shirtless and Catlin shirtless. I hard her leanind aginst me, and I was putting my shirt back on and steering with my knee. Once I got my shirt back on, I notice she wasn't paying attention, she was helping me steer the truck, but I had control of it with my knee. I took my left hand and slowly and grabbed her left breast. She jumped. I laughed. She turned around and looked at me.

"I thought you weren't in it for the sex." she said.

"I'm not in it for the sex, it was just the perfect oppritunity." I said.

She kissed me.

"You know i'm not one of those girls who are blah, I have been known to get horny, and well what you just did turns me on." she said.

She pressed her body close to mine.

"Thats nice to know, but at the moment I am driving this." was all I could get in. We were again passionetly kissing.

"Will you marry me!" came out of my mouth when we were done.

"I thought you would never ask." she said.

"You will?" I asked.

"Yes I will." she replied seriously.

"Well thats the first thing were going to do after we get out of this hell hole." I said.

"Good." she said with a yawn. She layed her head aginst my chest.

I seen something in the distance. I seemed to cover the whole road. as we got close I could see that it was a military blockade. I gave the diesal some more gas and shifted threw the gears. The semi got up to about 100 miles per hour. I hit the barricade with trimendus force. Catlin woke up.

"What just happened?" asked Catlin.

"I ran threw a barricade." I said.

"Like something off of Smokey and The Bandit." said Catlin.

"Yep." I replied.

We rolled down the road and kept going. I left James and Matt at a truck stop, they were there to be found by the news people. Me and Catlin kept trucking. We rode into the sun set. A month later we got married. I got me a job as a welder for a bridge building construction company, and I sent her threw collage. She got a degree in Animal Health, and is a vet. We still have the Semi and Trailer. I still drive my '95 Ford F350, and she drives a '90 Ford Mustang I painted pink for her. We have been happily married for 3 years, and hope to stay happily married. Thats the end of this story. So go bug of. 


End file.
